Weatherford
Weatherford is located on the western edge of Four Seasons. The town was hit with a bomb itself, and it is constantly ravaged by tornadoes. The town is a primarily ghoul outpost. History Pre-War Weatherford was a suburb of Fort Worth, which is currently part of the devastation that people know as Four Seasons. It was a primarily industrial town that had built a significant underground shelter system before the war to protect against tornadoes. As climate change increased, so too did the number and intensity of the tornadoes that ravaged North Texas. The War Weatherford was hit by a bomb, and it suffered much from the radiation fallout of Four Seasons, which was hit by innumerable bombs. Post-War The survivors of Weatherford were those who had taken to the municipal anti-tornado system. Parts of the system collapsed due to seismic activity from the bomb, but other portions of the massive system survived both the barrage and the shaking. Most survivors of the initial holocaust perished due to radiation poisoning, but others turned into Ghouls. The surviving Ghouls formed a society, and they began to rebuild. Ghouls scavenge in Four Seasons to the east and in Gordon, which is on I-20 about forth-five miles to the south. When they need repairs, they head south to Ranger, which is a little farther west on the I-20. Galen Travers, a pillar of Weatherford's community, was one of only three Ghouls to participate in the first Bird Man Races, and he was one of the only eight survivors. He vowed never to return to the competitions. His contraption was a Texas Rattler hide, tanned and stretched. Kevlar was interspersed, and bungee cords supported Galen. Galen may very well have won the race, but several competitors conspired to corral him into a building, and Galen smashed against one, crippling his wings and ending his chance at victory. Culture The Ghouls are not welcomed in most of the human-centric cities and communities to the west, so they have created their own society here. Many Ghouls who remain in Weatherford are bitter about the smoothskins, and several have murdered humans who came to visit. Most of the more open Ghouls left the city in 2275, heading west to Abile where they heard they would be accepted and where they could earn great wealth. Tiring of spending decades under Rog Ulen's increasingly monomaniacal rule, a large amount of the Ghouls decamped in search of a new life. Economy Weatherford's shelter folk--the Ghouls who survived the war through hiding in the tornado shelters-- generally survive on scavenging from the land. Weatherford has provided a bevy of options over the years as it hosted numerous restaurants and grocery stores. Four Seasons and the Gordon Junkyard have also been tasty targets for loot. Government Rog Ulen, the so-called wisest Ghoul, rules the others, and he enforces the law through several loyal enforcers. Layout The surface of Weatherford is devastated, a landscape of abandoned and leveled buildings. Below, the Ghouls have carved out a significant network of tunnels, centered in the original municipal anti-tornado tunnels. Relations *Abile: Rog Ulen looks on the Ghouls, who decamped to Abile with revulsion and disgust. He will not permit the name of the city to be spoken in Weatherford, but he does still purchase oil from Abile's human traders. The oil has been used to restore a number of cars from the Gordon Junkyard, which Rog has armored and taken into Four Seasons on still more ambitious scavenging runs. *Four Seasons: The Ghouls will shoot Mr.DART's robots on sight. *Gordon: The Ghouls of Weatherford often travel to the Gordon Junkyard to recover wealth of the old days; expired Fancy Lad snack cakes and pork and beans. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Texas